


Appearances

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elevators, Elevatorstuck, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft sees all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significanceofmoths](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=significanceofmoths).



> significanceofmoths requested: Anderson & Mycroft trapped in a stuck elevator at NSY for a few minutes. Anderson might have a bruise on his face from a punch at the crime scene.

Anderson finds himself standing up straighter.

"It’s not what you think," he says.

Mycroft’s gaze travels from the red bloom on Anderson’s jaw down to his fretting hands and back up again, his expression pleasantly bland except for one raised eyebrow.

Anderson smirks. “All right, yes, it is what you think.”

Mycroft cocks his head just the slightest bit and exits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
